


Lessons and Leashes

by Memrur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Collars, D/s themes, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, cum sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memrur/pseuds/Memrur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing is an incubus who is terrible at his job but is determined to prove himself. The demon council send him to Baekhyun, a human known for teaching troublesome demons their lesson. Yixing realizes he may have bitten off more than he can chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons and Leashes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the exo_mostlyhuman fest on lj. It was written in a week as a pinch hit and it shows. I will be most likely rewriting this and fully fleshing it out someday with other pairings as a full AU. Enjoy my quick and dirty fic.

“This is the last straw Yixing.” Yixing had the decency to duck his head, pronged tail curling around his own thigh as Yifan scolded him. The Grand Demon was sitting behind his large desk, tail flicking agitatedly, as he eyed the odd incubus. “We give you a job and you never follow through. What kind of incubus are you that you can’t even seduce someone for food let alone for work?”

Once again when Yixing had been sent out to collect souls and sexual energy he had messed up. Instead of doing his job he played with the human’s dog the entire time only coming back home to Hell when he had gotten hungry. Now here he was getting his ass handed to him by his superior and best friend.

“Yifan, sir I-”

“I’m not listening to another excuse, Yixing. They want me to dismiss you completely.” Yixing immediately shut his mouth and felt tears prick his eyes. “Ah shit, please don’t cry Xing. I’m doing my best to prevent that but you have to show improvement somehow.” Yifan got up and moved to comfort the smaller demon. To say the Grand Demon had a soft spot for him would be an understatement.

“I’m sorry, sir. I-I’m gonna try my best this time. I swear!” Yixing trembled but looked up determinedly at his superior. Yifan stared at him hard for a moment and sighed.

“I can’t give you another job.” Yixing started at the statement and Yifan continued before waterworks started. “But I can send you to someone to learn from. If you show progress from the lessons then they will allow me to assign jobs to you again.” Lessons? “This is affecting your health, you dolt. Please do well.” Yifan flicked Yixing’s forehead affectionately, moving to sit behind his desk again.

“You’ll be living in the human world for the duration of your lessons, which yes you are going to accept,” Yifan looked up and Yixing nodded in agreement quickly before the elder continued once more. “Your teacher is a bit unorthodox but I think you’ll do well with him. Also you’ll be fed properly with him since he’s human.”

“My teacher is human?” The incubus's head shot up in confusion.

“Yes, with an insanely high sex drive so don’t worry too much Xing. He’s trained others before.” Yifan shuffled some papers in front of him and ushered the smaller forward. Before Yixing was a contract written in delicious smelling blood. He skimmed it quickly, not able to help the excitement and nerves that were bubbling up due to the heavy smell from the parchment.

“I agree to the terms, sir.” Yixing said proudly, hope blooming in his chest. He drew a nail over his opposite palm, squeezed his hand, and placed his blood mark over the bottom of the paper. An itching started on his neck, a little off center and to the left, and a quiet hiss sounded as it healed over. Yixing shuddered at the sensation, his neck always sensitive.

“So does your new master. Come on, I’ll escort you up.” Yifan rose with a chuckle. Yixing followed the other and ran his fingers over his neck. Whatever was there was no bigger than the span of two fingers and slightly raised. He’d have to look at it later. They went down several large hallways and then turned down private corridor reserved only for higher Demons like Yifan. The Grand Demon stood on the engraved symbol, markings lighting up in greeting to his power, and he beckoned Yixing to join him.

With a few uttered words the circle flashed a deep orange and magic skittered over Yixing’s skin teasingly. Weightlessness engulfed him for a moment until he had to blink into a dark room.

“Baekhyun keeps a circle for us in his home to make training and travel easier. He should be upstairs so let’s go meet him?” Yifan’s deep timbre rumbled next to Yixing whose eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness. Once again he followed the other but kept close, sudden nervousness becoming aparant.

“Ah, FanFan, is that you? It’s been awhile since you last visited me.” A bright voice called from a doorway just past the one they were coming through.

“FanFan?” Yixing giggled, hiding his smile behind his hand when Yifan grimaced at him.

“I told you to stop calling me that Byun. I’m just escorting your new ward.” Now in the human realm Yifan looked even more demonic in appearance. His eyes were a cold red, pupils thin black slits to fight the light of the room they entered, and his rust colored horns looked intimidating atop his head nestled in golden hair.

“Oh, don’t be that way FanFan. I know you’ve missed me” A slight framed man turned around stuck a small pink tongue out at them. Yixing gasped at the shinning metal gleaming in the human’s lip. The man’s eyes instantly turned to Yixing and he felt so small under his intense stare. “Ah, he’s much too cute. I’m almost scared to ask why he needs my help with a face like that.” So this was Baekhyun, Yixing supplied for himself, flushing prettily at the compliment he received.

“Yes, this is Yixing. I figured you hadn’t actually read the contract which was also why I came up here with him. Honestly Byun, it’s a damn blood contract and you couldn’t be bothered to read it?” Yifan grumbled. The human just laughed in response and hopped up on the counter, one leg over the other, and folded slim hands together in his lap.

“Go on then, debrief me on my new pet.” Baekhyun giggled, kohl rimmed eyes twinkling in mischief. Yifan sighed but pulled out the contract with a snap of his fingers and began to read aloud. Yixing took this chance to study the strange little human who was to be his teacher.

Byun Baekhyun was very pretty, that much was obvious, with his lithe body and pink features. Inky black hair was casually styled away from his face showing off the impish makeup around his eyes. Yixing was stuck on his lips for a moment, the soft swell of the bottom one, framed by a silver cusp like piece, the barbell visible in the center. Other piercings littered his ears as well. He was only wearing casual clothes but his jeans were tight and accented his thighs well.

“The council will stop by for reports and demonstrations occasionally so be prepared for that. I trust you’ll do your best with Yixing. Good luck.” Yifan finished, now looking down to the incubus fondly. “Be good, do well, and you’ll be able to come back home soon.” He gave a gummy smile to his friend, making for the staircase.

“Hold on FanFan, let me properly say goodbye to you” Baekhyun pushed off the counter and then scampered up to Yifan to peck him on the cheek with a giggle. He pointedly brushed his hand against the Demon’s neck and Yixing saw two black zero’s there. Yifan visibly twitched before grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and forcing the human off of him.

“Goodbye Yixing.” He said coldly before storming down the stairs. Baekhyun giggled again, a shrill tittering sound as he waved to Yifan’s retreating form. Now he looked back to Yixing with a smirk on his lips, stalking around him in a predatory fashion. The shift in atmosphere hit him quickly and he immediately looked down from the human.

“Very submissive. That’s something to work with.” Baekhyun commented to himself, still circling the incubus. “Now, Yixing. First I want you to tell me why you’re here and what you need to improve on. Your goals in training with me.”

“I’m here because-” His reply was cut short as Baekhyun covered his mouth with a pale hand, the other placed around his neck.

“I didn’t give you permission to speak yet, sweet thing.” He tutted next to the shell of Yixing’s ear making the demon whine pathetically. “You will speak when spoken too or are given permission. You have a long way to go to earn the right to speak without my say so. You will call me Master while you spend time here. Now, with that said, do you understand?” Baekhyun asked, voice saccharine sweet but chilling to the bone. His hands pulled away from Yixing and he drew in a shuddery breath, face flushed from the contact and his hunger.

“Yes, Master. I’m sorry, Master” Yixing gasped, voice breathy and light. He’d gotten himself into something he wasn’t sure he understood. Baekhyun was now before him with that same smile, hands behind his back as he appraised Yixing. He nodded to him and the incubus took it as a signal to go on with talking. “I’m here because I’m a bad demon. I don’t do my job properly and it’s affecting my work and health.” Nervous, he kept it short and waited for his Master to do something.

“Why don’t you do your job properly, Yixing?” The human supplied, urging him to speak again. He took a steadying breath before continuing.

“I get distracted. I’m supposed to seduce humans to feed myself and others but I’ve never been good at it. I-” Yixing bit his lip and looked down once more. He was so useless. Maybe he should’ve let the Council drop him. Yifan’s life wouldn’t be so troubled all the time.

“You what, Yixing. Look up and finish your thought.” Baekhyun’s command ran through his body and he snapped his head up.

“I’m sorry, Master.” He apologized which earned him a smile of approval. “I want to be better but I-” Swallowing he tried again. “But I don’t know how.” They held each other’s gazes for a moment and Yixing felt like he was on the edge of a precipice, teetering back and forth. Baekhyun stood right in front of him and held his face in his hands, preventing escape.

“I know we have signed the contract but I need to hear it from you. Do you want to become a proper demon? Do you accept my training and me as your Master?” The choice was there, a way out, and Yixing nearly took it in a moment of weakness. Until he thought of Yifan. Yifan who was giving him this last chance to prove himself. His dearest and oldest friend. The determination from their chat in the office burned into Yixing’s eyes now as he truly looked at Baekhyun.

“I do want to be a proper demon. I do accept your training and I accept you as my Master.” Yixing didn’t feel so small in that moment and even less so when Baekhyun grinned happily. The human bent down the short distance to seal everything with a kiss that had the demon’s toes curling against the tiled floor.

Heat rose in his belly and he was reminded of how hungry he was. Baekhyun pulled away with a smirk making Yixing whimper and try to chase his lips, wanting that cool metal on his own lips again.

“Ah, ah, ah pet. I will give you a meal soon. I need to show you around and explain some things.” Baekhyun cooed at the blushing demon, already predicting the fun he’d have with such a desperate and submissive fiend. “First though, follow me. I have something to give you.” He walked away quickly making Yixing scramble to follow after him.

They walked through what looked like a living room into a hallway and to the door at the end. Baekhyun opened the door and stepped into the dark room calling the incubus in after him. As he walked in the light was turned on and a beautiful master bedroom draped in silks and modern furniture was revealed to him. He gaped at the pretty deep blue colors of the large bed against the back wall. His Master was at a large dresser opening up a small chest like box.

“This is something I’m giving to you, Yixing. You’re not to remove it unless I say so.” In his hands is a simple black leather collar with a silver buckle and an o ring on the front. Baekhyun stand in front of Yixing and has it open just in front of his neck. He looks into the demon’s eyes once more before Yixing nods, accepting. “You’re mine now, Yixing. What do you say?” He whispers lowly, clasping it behind his head.

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master.” Something foreign to Yixing is building inside him and his eyes glow with want after uttering his acceptance. Baekhyun smirks and brushes hair away from the other’s face. The simple touch has Yixing shuddering and a harsh pant comes from his parted lips.

“Oh, sweet thing. You’re so hungry. I’ll feed you but from now on you are never to starve yourself like this. Is that understood?” Baekhyun had been stroking Yixing’s face and jaw before holding his throat, a demand to be understood and remembered.

“Yes, Master, please” Yixing gasped, understanding now that this is what hunger felt like if he engaged in sexual contact. His instincts were in overdrive as Baekhyun pulled Yixing by his collar to the bed, pushing him onto it with a soft shove.

“Strip and sit up by the headboard. Don’t touch yourself.” Baekhyun commanded softly, watching from the end of the bed now. This was new but exciting. Yixing hadn’t felt this affected by his true nature before, never having been one to engage in anything like this. He’d been fed before but through simpler more platonic acts like Yifan’s hugs or a kiss to his forehead.

Body flushing under the watchful stare Yixing carefully pulled off his simple shirt and tossed it next to him. His eyes flickered up to meet Baekhyun’s who only gave a simple nod to continue. He continued with his slacks, first pushing them down his thighs and then kicking them off. His body was warm and flushed from being too hungry and now keyed up by Baekhyun.

“How naughty, no underwear? And already so so desperate. So pretty, pet.” Baekhyun cooed happily, eyes roving over the incubus. He got up on the bed and crawled over Yixing, running his hands up muscled calves, thighs, and his toned stomach on his way up. The skittering of fingers made Yixing’s half hard cock jump in excitement making the human smile, a mischievous look in his eyes. He extended a finger and touched just under the crown, rubbed up and down slowly, and pulled away watching the precum pearl and form a string.  
“P-Please.... Master” Yixing stuttered, squirming. Baekhyun continued to grin, bringing his hands up the lean torso under him. He leaned down and brought a pert nipple into his mouth, Yixing gasping from the cold metal of his lip piercing and the sensation of his Master’s swirling tongue. His free nipple was being pinched and rolled between Baekhyun’s fingers harshly. The feeling caused the incubus to cry out, not used to the attention being paid to his chest, which was now heaving under the ministrations.

“So pretty, Yixing.” The human muttered, pulling off the now bright pink nipple with a pop. “Be as loud as you want, let Master know how good he’s making you feel.” Baekhyun ordered. He licked a hot path down through the subtle abs of his ward and nipped at a hipbone. Yixing was well enough endowed, possibly a little more than Baekhyun could handle but he still took him into his mouth greedily. The moment Yixing felt the wet heat he wanted thrust up but Baekhyun’s fingers bit into his skin, holding him down. He bobbed a few times and licked around the top, humming at the taste of the demon. It’d been a hot second since he’d trained a demon, tasted a demon, and although he was doing this to feed Yixing he was also going to enjoy it.

Yixing was groaning, biting his lips and not knowing what to do with his hands. Baekhyun’s barbell was rubbing underneath his swollen cock with each bob, driving him closer to the edge. A pale hand left Yixing’s hip and skated upwards to tug on his collar. Confused, the incubus looked down, panting harshly. Baekhyun was staring back up at him as he bobbed, one eye closed as he focused on not choking. A long wrecked moan left Yixing’s lips as he was silently commanded to watch his Master suck him off.

Baekhyun hummed as he bobbed faster and now fingered Yixing’s previously abused nipple. Overwhelmed, the demon’s body thrummed with heat and energy. Without warning Yixing came with a loud cry that ended in a whimpered, “Master.”

Pulling off of the now spent cock Baekhyun gave a closed mouth cough and crawled up Yixing’s panting body. Sitting on his hips he grabbed the other’s blushing face in a firm grip. Startled and still trying to catch his breath Yixing’s mouth was wide open as Baekhyun sloppily kissed him and fed him his own cum. The incubus’s eyes were now pitch black, pupils taken over, blown wide in pleasure. Ending the filthy kiss they both were panting harshly.

“This was going to be a treat for you but you didn’t ask to come. Now I have to punish you, pet.” Baekhyun’s words made the demon’s brow furrow and slowly the pupils receded with worry. “I want you to get up and go into that drawer there. Pull out the lead, bring it here, and kneel on the ground next to the bed.” He rolled off of the other and sat on the bed, hands behind him. Yixing stood at attention but on wobbly legs making his Master laugh to himself.

Walking over to the nightstand Yixing opened the drawer with trembling hands and pulled out a black leather leash that matched his collar before walking back to the bed. He stood only for a moment in front of Baekhyun before getting on his knees and waiting, head bowed a little.

“Present me the lead, Yixing.” Baekhyun’s voice was firm now. It made him scramble to bow his head more and hold the leash above his head in his hands. Baekhyun let him hang there for a moment before taking the leash from him. He quickly adjusted the length making it about an arm's length and attaching it to the o ring on Yixing’s collar. He pulled once to get his pet’s attention and was pleased when Yixing lifted his head to him.

“Now, for your punishment I’m going to fuck your mouth Yixing. I need something from you though. Even though this is a punishment if it gets to be too much for you I need you to tell me.” Yixing looked up as Baekhyun spoke to him slowly so he would understand. It was easier to focus now that he’d been given the equivalent of a snack. “I want you to close your fist like this and tap your chest twice if this ever gets too much. Anytime I have you unable to verbally reply that is your form of a safeword. Show me if you understand.”

Yixing demonstrated what Baekhyun showed him, tapping his chest twice, and the other smiled brilliantly down at him.

“Good, now pull out my cock and open up. You’re not to touch me or yourself.” Baekhyun’s voice was cheerful as he ordered the demon, pulling the leash upwards making it a little hard to breathe. If there was anything Yixing had gotten good at it was taking a punishment. He confidently opened Baekhyun’s pants and gently pulled his cock out before placing his hands in his lap. He opened his mouth, eyes gazing at his Master’s cock with want before looking up into that gaze that made him feel so small. His Master didn’t only have a pierced lip it seemed.

The leash went up, pulling the collar over his throat tighter, and Yixing had to remember to not choke as his mouth was filled with warm salty heat. His hunger hit him ten fold at the taste of the human’s length and he could feel the lust radiating off of Baekhyun. He was given a moment to adjust, take a taste more, before his mouth was held open with a hand and thrust into. He started off with a moderate pace, figuring out the angle, and only pulling out occasionally to let Yixing breathe.

The pace increased, Baekhyun letting out his own breathy moans as he pleased himself with Yixing’s mouth. The demon squeezed his eyes shut doing his best to breathe through his nose with the limited air supply.

“Look at me, Yixing. Only at me.” Eyes cracking open with effort, Yixing did his best to focus on his Master. Tears were forming now and his gut was twisting in thick pleasure. He felt his cock stirring once more and groaned, desperate. “Mm, like that baby. Get messy for me.” The dirty talk rolled down the demon’s spine and he moaned more in response. Three barbells were on the underside of the human’s cock and Yixing tried to run his tongue over them whenever he got the chance.

Yixing was fully hard now, cock straining up against his belly, the tip a beautiful flushed pink. Wanting so badly to do well he took as deep a breath as he could and relaxed his jaw. The feeling of Yixing’s throat fluttering now around Baekhyun’s cock had the man stutter fucking his throat harshly. The leash was relaxed for now and the human took pity on his new pet. He roughly jerked Yixing’s cock with his foot, making an air of degradation settle over the act. He wasn’t good enough for Baekhyun’s hands or mouth this time. Yixing had been bad.

“Taking me so well, baby. Gonna come down that tight throat of yours. Keep it open for me.” Yixing moaned and did his best to be good. He was beginning to understand what he needed to do. How he could be better for Baekhyun. For Yifan. Another harsh thrust and Baekhyun filled Yixing’s mouth with cum. He pulled out and finished over his open mouth and lips, happy with the mess he’d made.

“Don’t swallow yet. Show me.” Yixing’s cock jumped under the human’s foot, preening now at the attention. He pushed his tongue out and showed the mess he was. Drool and cum dripped from his mouth and onto his heaving chest. “Beautiful. Now, beg me to let you come.”

The incubus breathed deep and licked his lips, eyes lost and black once more.

“Master, Master please let me come for you. I’ll be good from now on, I promise. Please please let me come for you Master.” Yixing was crying now, pretty red tears tracking down his pink face. Baekhyun was still stroking slowly with his foot, loving the flush over his pet’s body, and the now desperate hiccups he was giving between breaths were adorable. “I just wanna be good for you, please let me come for you Master”

“Shush now, Yixing. You beg so good for me. You may cum.”

With stuttered gasps Yixing continued to cry, over sensitive and strung out as he let go. Baekhyun stroked him through it until the other was twitching away from him. Exhausted and bleary eyed the incubus’s head fell forward onto Baekhyun’s thigh, unable to hold himself up anymore.

“S-sorry Master, I ah-”

“Shh, don’t apologize pet. Rest a little. You did well. We’ll get you cleaned up in a moment.” Baekhyun shushed the other, petting his black locks away from his sweaty forehead. “You’re going to do so well, Yixing. Don’t worry anymore. Master is going to take care of you.” Baekhyun stroked his fingers appreciatively over the small raised marks on Yixing’s neck, smiling to himself.

Number ten. Maybe Yixing would be his last ward.


End file.
